An Awfully Big Adventure
by byMrsC
Summary: Wendy and Peter reunite years later in her bedroom and she is not the only one who has grown up. With the news that Wendy is about to be betrothed, what will Peter do to try and stop her? Will he accept that he, after all these years, might actually feel love?
1. Chapter 1- Awaken Me

Wendy sat on her window seat, staring out into the stars. So many years had passed since she had saw him, but she knew he was out there, she knew that he was watching somewhere. Sometimes she would see a shadow, other nights she could swear she would hear him say her name, but she never got the chance to see him face to face, or to talk to him.

As she sat in her window seat she could immediately identify the second star to the right. "Neverland" she whispered, hoping that if maybe, she said it enough, hoped it enough, she would be magically be able to fly back there. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cool autumn night air. Wendy had dreamt of Peter every single night since she had returned, so many years ago. She was no longer that little girl that had run away with her brothers to Neverland with a strange boy that she had fallen in love with, no, instead she was an 18 year old that was about to be betrothed to a man she hardly knew, all the while, still being in love with the boy from Neverland.

She knew this was going to be her last few chances to stare out from her window, her window that she thought belonged to Peter too. She wished and hoped that she could talk to him, to tell him everything that was going on, and force him to take her back with him. She didn't want to grow up anymore, not if it meant being without him and having to marry someone she did not love.

Wendy sighed, she stood up and straightened her night dress. She leant over to close the windows. She never normally locked them, but tonight, she was second guessing her choice. In her heart, she knew he would not love her once he saw her all grown up. For he was just a boy. She did something that had not been done since her mother had, so many years ago; she locked the window and drew the curtains closed.

As she tip-toed to bed she could hear the muffled conversation of her brothers in the room next door. She pulled the covers over her, trying to comfort her as felt utterly defeated. Pan would never love her, she would never return to Neverland and she would have to Marry an man she did not love.

—-

She awoke to the sound of scratching against glass, but she didn't dare move. Wendy knew she must of been dreaming, for the only person who could get up high enough to be breaking into her window would have to be him. Her heart thumped so loudly she thought it might jump right out of her chest. The latch on her window flicked and she heard the squeak in the hinge of the window it makes when it is opened.

"Wendy.." he whispered. Her breath caught and her heart launched and she thought for sure this cannot be happening. She could hear the slow creak of the floorboard as he made his way towards her. His voice was not how she remembered, it was deeper more husky, but definitely him. She did not want to scare him away so she stayed still, barely breathing at all and heart thumping away. "Wendy?" he asked. His voice was close, just hovering above her. She could almost smell the trees of Neverland coming off of him. "Please wake up." She felt his hands on her blanket before he pulled it off her.

"Peter?" She whispered as she slowly turned over. When she could see a shadowed figure hovering near her bed she shot up instantly and retrieved the blankets to cover herself. She couldn't make out the features of this man but he was tall and standing dangerously close. "Who are you? What do you want?" she said loudly. He flew into the air and covered her mouth.

"Shhhh! You'll wake Michael and John, and they are not coming this time!" He whispered. His features came into view as his dirty hands covered her mouth. His blonde hair has turned mostly brown and the curls in front of his face she remembered were gone, replaced by a short haircut. His body had grown tall, his jawline was defined and he even had an adams apple. So many parts of him had changed, but the important things had stayed the same, those aqua eyes were piercing into hers and those lips were still plump and still had the mark of her thimble in the corner. "Oh Wendy… You've grown up." She laughed and he pulled his hand away, startled.

"Peter, you've grown too" She whispered. She reached out to touch his face but he quickly retreated. She sighed. He is not a boy anymore but even that, could not make him love her. She turned and sat on the edge of her bed, confused by his presence but heartbroken by his rejection. She made the choice to end this dream, she pulled the covered of her bed up and quickly tucked herself back into bed, willing herself to dream of something else. When she heard the floorboards creaking towards her again, she sighed in defeat. "This isn't a dream is it Peter?" she asked, not looking at him.

"No" he said simply.

"I am to be married Peter" as soon as she said it the blanket that was providing a barrier between her emotions and him suddenly ripped from her grasp.

"What?" he was talking so loud it was almost a shout. He glared down at her and she suddenly felt small and helpless. "You will not" he stated. Pacing back to his place near the half opened window.

"Mother and Father, they're arranging it tomorrow, I'm 18 now and tomorrow there will be a party and they expect to receive offers for my hand" she was sitting up and holding her knees to her chest, tears threatening to fall. She couldn't make eye contact with the boy- no wait- the man she was in love with.

"No" he whispered

"I'm sorry" A tear fell. I was sorry, but I could do nothing to stop it, Father was inviting all of the eligible men that were quite wealthy and he made every opportunity to remind me of how important it was to impress them and to marry one. Peter walked towards me so quickly that it had surprised me. I stood before him and realised that he was taller than I thought, I was looking up into his aqua eyes - I had never met someone with such beautiful eyes - and I saw it, pain.

"You are not to marry anyone" His hand was on my cheek and moved quickly into my hair bringing my head closer to his. I nodded just before his lips met mine. This kiss was different to the one we had shared so long ago, the first "thimble" he didn't kiss me back, this one, he was kissing me fervently. His lips captured mine and the whole world felt like it stopped. His hands were in my hair pulling me closer and closer until every part of our bodies were touching each other. Mother had told me never to do such things until I was married or at least betrothed but this was Peter, and Peter never followed the rules. He pulled away and before I knew it he was back out the window. I ran after him stupidly, thinking I would be able to stop him, but he was simply gone.

—-

I awoke the next morning wondering if it had all been a dream. I sat in my bed, my fingers lingering on my lips, thinking I could still feel him, still taste him, but it must have been a dream. I looked over at the window and it was closed and locked, just like I had left it before I went to sleep. "Wendy are you up yet?" Mother barged into the door and was not happy to find me daydreaming in bed. "What are you doing dear child? We have a party to get ready for!" She simultaneously pulled the covers off me and pulled me out of bed at the same time. "Oh dear, look at the state of your hair." She chastised me like I was still a child, and yet here I was getting ready for my betrothal. "Did you fight some sort of demons in your sleep Wendy? Honestly, your hair is a mess!" My hair - I remembered my dream with Peter and how he had his hands through my hair. I quickly ran to the mirror and assessed my reflection. The only side that was really messy was the side Peter had run his hand through, but that must be a coincidence, right?

My mother picked up the brush before I could assess the situation any further and continued to fix my hair into a respectable state. Once she was finished she proceeded to apply small amounts of make-up and told me all the reasons why a woman should always look her best for her husband.

"Mother, what if I don't want a husband just now?" I whispered. She dropped the lipstick she was holding and glared at me.

"Don't you even start that conversation Wendy!" she reprimanded. "Your father has been working on this party since you were young! Just try to understand all the things he has done for you! We took in the lost boys and gave them a home, put them through school, fed them, and we've given you everything you have ever asked for, the least you could do is repay both of us by attending a party!" She placed her hands on her hips and I knew there was no winning this battle, I'd already tried so many times.

"Sorry Mother" I simply said, she knew how to make me feel guilty. Besides, last night was just a dream - it wasn't a real promise to Peter if it was just a dream.

Mother proceeded to help me get ready for the party - she and father had gifted me and expensive dress for the occasion and she was not shy in helping me do up the corset back. I knew it was a bit of punishment for my earlier comments on not wanting to go through with this.

"Mother, I can't breathe.." I felt a bit faint but she continued to pull tighter.

"That's the way it's supposed to be dear" She pulled at the corset again and I thought I might topple over. "You can't expect a man to fall in love with you instantly if you don't look your best." She tied the knot at the bottom of the corset and I thanked the heavens she had stopped tugging. I felt like my bones were being contorted and I could barely move my upper body. This party would most probably be the death of me.

—-


	2. Chapter 2 - Betrothal

Wendy was on her way to the party with Mother and Father Darling in a carriage. She could not shake last nights dream from her head. Her hand flew to her lips and she closed her eyes and she could almost pretend she could feel his lips on hers again. She could almost taste him again. She replayed the thoughts over and over in her mind and she wished that she could go back to bed and dream it all over again.

"Wendy?" George Darling was a practical and sensical man. He was a stickler for the rules and very concerned with the public image of his family.

"Father?" She asked, worried that he might have caught her daydreaming about the wonderful Pan.

"I'm sure you do not need to be reminded of the importance this night has for the whole family. We need you to uphold the standards of our family and from this party you should be able to find yourself a reasonably suited match for a husband." He looked down on me as he always does, with that scolding look of disapproval.

"Of course father, I understand" I nodded to reassure him, but he still grumbled and turned away from me.

After our first trip to Neverland, father had managed to convince John and Michael that it was all just a dream, and every time I had mentioned it, I was punished for thinking such nonsensical thoughts. The lost boys were sent away to boarding school, and father had paid for all of them to receive a full education, but he didn't accept them as apart of the family. He would punish me if I even mentioned their names, he wanted to forget all about my stories. He moved my brothers out of the nursery and told me to grow up. I spent years doing training of how to be a proper lady and if I did not succeed, I was resulted to more punishment. It is not unheard of for a daughter to be punished but my mother was distraught and eventually, she had to change too - it was father's way or the highway. After a while I had to admit, I couldn't really tell whether going to Neverland was a dream or not and I didn't mention it at all in fear, which I guess is the way my father wanted it. Our family was never the same, and it never will be.

The tension in the carriage was thick. Mother spoke to try to ease it but all it did was make me more nervous of my upcoming chore. "Darling, you look beautiful" she put her hand over mine and her thumb moved over my hand in a reassuring way.

"Thank-you Mother, it was all thanks to you." I smiled politely and she shed a tear

"Now is not the time for mothering Mary" snarled my father. "You have an important job to do, you will leave here tonight with a proposal or so help me!" He was so angry and it scared me so much that I cowered in the corner.

"I understand father" I tried my best to assure him that I would not let him down, but in my heart, I knew I could never find love in that room if Peter was not in it.

Just before we stepped into the big ballroom my father gave me a curt nod and my mother a quick peck on the cheek. We stepped inside and I was immediately harassed with all the stares of eligible bachelors and their parents. Of course other women my age were here that were equally as eligible but it was obvious that they were of lower class. What did my mother say? My father had been planning this for years, he was a smart man and he knew how to make me look like I was the best option for these lonesome men. My mother and father spent the night introducing me to man after man, all in their 20's, but I didn't like any of them. I couldn't help but wish for any escape, some women want marriage, kids and a life with someone they barely know, whereas I, wanted a great big adventure of falling in love, not forced love.

An hour later, countless men, countless offers of dancing and having my feet stood on and still no offers were being made. It wasn't until my father was laughing with a young man and then summoned me over, that I truly realised that I could be leaving here tonight without a proposal at all, and my mother and father will hate me for it.

"Wendy, this is Zachary Walker" My father motioned towards the handsome man in front of me. I nodded my head curtly towards him and realised that this is the only man that I had met tonight that I had considered to be handsome. He took my hand into his and I curtsied like a good proper girl. I felt my father approve of my greeting at my side and I took a step back into place beside my father.

"It's wonderful to meet you Mr Walker" I smiled politely, the biggest smile I could possibly muster. He smiled back and then addressed my father.

"Mr Darling, would it be quite alright if I could have a dance with your daughter?" He was so polite and formal, it reminded me of my father. I shuddered internally.

"Why Zachary, I'm sure Wendy would be honoured." He glared at me as if to say 'do not ruin this'. I simply nodded at my father and at Zachary as I offered him my hand.

"I would be delighted, thank-you Mr Walker." I smiled at him again but my body (especially my feet) were praying that they didn't get trodden on again.

As we approached the dance floor I could feel multiple eyes piercing into me from every angle and I knew that my father and mother would watching too. Zachary rested a hand on my highly corseted waist and the other took my hand in his. We broke into a waltz and I realised that this man was a very good dancer which was very impressive. The other dances I had that even were terrible and her feet were reminding her about them. They were all slimy men too, trying to touch her in inappropriate places, she would look at her father but he did not care, her mother seemed to be concerned at one point but father had told her off. Mr Walker was leading her across the dance floor, all the while keeping his hands perfectly at her waist - not her buttocks- and never stepping on her toes. He twirled her around and actually made her forget where she was for a little while. Before she knew it they were onto their third dance.

"Miss Darling, I believe your parents are still watching, even after two dances" he whispered, leaning into her.

"Mr Walker, I think they're watching just in case I do something silly." I replied, instantly regretting what I said. I didn't intend of speaking illy of myself. My mother had warned me to not speak too much, to just let my beauty to win them over.

"And why would they think you would do something silly Miss Darling?" He asked while spinning me into a mind spinning twirl. Once he pulled me back into him I replied completely honestly, whether or not I should have or not.

"They want me to leave here tonight with a proposal, but they're scared I'm not good enough to get one." I looked down at our dancing frames, embarrassed how obvious it was of my parent's disapproval of me, they're lack of confidence in my abilities to find a husband. I felt him pull me tighter to him and I look up at him. He smiled at me and I felt better, if this man had danced with me for so long, I must have been doing something right.

"I don't think they need to worry Miss Darling, every bachelor in the room has been watching you since the moment you arrived. Myself included." I looked up at him and found complete honesty in his brown eyes. He was attractive, he had blonde hair and brown eyes, he was tall and slim but she could feel the muscles beneath his black tuxedo. His hair was neatly combed back and stayed there nice and tidy, he was clean shaved and she could smell something musky coming off of him. 'Could he be someone I can marry?' she thought, but then her thoughts deceived her as she thought 'he's not Peter Pan'.

"Mr Walker, I don't know why they're looking at me. Maybe they were terrified to refused my father's invitation in fear of injury" I giggled and he chuckled. Should I have said that? Maybe I should listen to my mother and keep my mouth shut. He pulled me in close and whispered in my ear.

"No Miss Darling, they could have shown up because of your father, but they were looking at you because you're absolutely breathtakingly beautiful." The song came to and end and he broke away from me. He walked me back to my parents with my hand on his arm and I was terrified. I wasn't terrified of him, I was terrified of my father when I came back to him and yet another man didn't propose. I shouldn't have spoken as much as I did, otherwise we would still be dancing and he might have proposed. Did my sayings about my father ruin this completely? What else did I do that may of scared him away? I was afraid that if I did not leave here with a promise of marriage, what would my father do? Actually, that thought left me terrified. We reached my mother and father and I could't bear look at them. The threats of my father were replaying in my head and I wanted to cry and scream and maybe run away.

"Mr Darling, Mrs Darling, your daughter is incredible." Zachary said while shaking my father's hand. I looked up at Mr Walker, stunned by his words. "If you would let me, Sir and Madam, I'd like to ask for her hand." I was confused. My mother's hands flew to cover her mouth and my father broke into a smile I hadn't seen in years. Zachary looked down at me and smiled.

"We just danced Mr. Walker" I said, If he wanted to dance more, why did he bring me back to my parents? He chuckled and look down at me.

"No Miss Darling, I want your hand in marriage."


	3. Chapter 3 - Take My Hand

"We just danced Mr. Walker" I said, If he wanted to dance more, why did he bring me back to my parents? He chuckled and look down at me.

"No Miss Darling, I want your hand in marriage."

—

Mr Walker took ahold of my hand and I stood there stunned.

"Mr Walker, Wendy accepts." My father said, pulling Zachary away to shake his hand. My mother comes over to me and gives me a hug, one very similar to the hugs she used to give me when I was little, after my father's brutal punishments.

"My Darling, it's for the best" She whispered in my ear. I was in so much shock. It felt like time had frozen. I felt like I couldn't breathe and all I wanted, all I needed was to get this stupid corset off.

"Mother… I can't breathe" I stuffed to whisper. She pulled away from me and looked me straight in the eyes, from the concern in her eyes she knew I was serious.

"Sorry, excuse us for a moment, we are beside ourself with happiness we need to go fix ourselves." She said in almost a sing song voice, she was addressing my father and my new fiancé as she pulled me towards the wash room. When we got there her hands flew to my cheeks. "My Darling are you alright?" She was concerned, very concerned.

"I need air. I can't breathe." I tried to hunch over but this corset was impossibly tight. Immediately I tried to claw at it and my mother got the hint, she spun me around and started to loosen the restrains on my body. I felt the instant relief when her fingers worked the back to loosen the dress' hold on me. She did it up again but left it loose, given now I was engaged I didn't have to have the dress done up perfectly tight. "Can we go outside for a minute?" She looked at me and she knew I just needed the fresh air. She nodded.

"You go out for a minute and I'll let your father know you're just fixing yourself." She reassured. She headed back to the ballroom while I made beeline for the side door. It lead to a patio covered in red, orange and yellow leaves. The patio was very badly lit and I only just realised that nighttime had come. We arrived late afternoon and I had no idea how long we had been inside for. I breathed in deeply and only just started to be truly thankful for being outdoors in the autumn air.

"Wendy…" His voice was whispered but I knew it belonged to him.

"No" I murmured. "It can't be…" I turned but found nobody there. There was no sign of anyone except for me. I suddenly felt very aware that I was outside by myself, unprotected. He wouldn't hurt me anyway, would he? I had just broken a promise that I made him in my dreams but unless I was going truly crazy, he didn't exist. Feeling very scared I quickly made my way back inside before my craziness finally took over.

"Wendy, we have been looking for you!" My father exclaimed, he seemed so much happier, and our relationship seemed, for once, to not be on the edge of exploding into a massive fight.

"I'm very sorry, I was feeling a bit faint so I had to get some fresh air, I hope you don't mind." I was looking from my father to my new fiancé, praying that I hadn't made anyone upset.

"Oh well I do hope you are feeling better now, Miss Darling." Mr Walker said, concern filling his voice.

"Oh please, You're engaged to be married now! You must call her Wendy." My father spoke with so much joy it scared me, he was acting like a completely different person. I could tell that he was glad that the problem he called 'Wendy' was finally promised to another man.

"Wendy.." Zachary whispered. It sent shivers down my spine, it reminded me of when I was on the patio and the wind was calling my name… Was it the wind? or was it actually Peter? Or was I completely crazy?

Zachary took my hand into his and brought it to his lips. "Wendy, would it be alright if I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"She would absolutely love that, in fact, Why don't you come over for supper tomorrow?" My father asked. There were two questions Mr Walker had asked me that night, and both times my father had answered them for me. Zachary's eyes lingered on mine and I could tell he was wondering why I had said nothing. I nodded at him and he accepted that as his answer.

"I would love to." He stated. "I must go now, I'm very sorry but Wendy…" He looked at me again and pulled me into a hug. I felt his muscles, his warmth and smelt his musky cologne. For a future husband, he wasn't the worst, right? He pulled away from me and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "Wendy, I've had a wonderful time tonight." his whisper sent another shiver down my spine.

"I've had a marvellous time as well Mr Walker" I smiled sweetly at him and felt strange because what I was saying was the truth. Other than almost being suffocated by a dress, Mr Walker was the highlight of my night, the way he danced and spoke and laughed with me, I felt like I could be somewhat more relaxed with him.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow" His hands were in mine and they squeezed them tightly.

"I'm looking forward to it as well Mr Walker" I looked into his chocolate brown eyes and could not identify what I saw there, it was a look I had seen before, but not from him.. it was a look, I had seen on Peter in my dream last night. Mr Walker bid his farewells to my parents and after my parents farewelled his and made dinner arrangements, they left.

We had to stick around while my father let all of his guests how grateful he was for them attending and he couldn't wait to announce the news of my engagement to Mr Walker. Many 'congratulations' later, we were riding the carriage home.

"What happens now father?" I asked, curious as to where my life was going.

"What dear?" my father was drunk with happiness. He hadn't called me 'dear' since I was a child. He looked over at me and I glanced over to my mother to see she was just as equally shocked. A unprovoked question to my father almost always gets immediately dismissed, and then a threat of a punishment normally follows, but alas, I was curious and I knew he was the only one who knew the answers.

"What happens next? I… I.. I've never been.. uh.. engaged before.. I just want to know what the next.. uh.. what the process is" I tried to phrase my words very carefully, as to not add fuel to the fire.

"Well dear, usually we'd throw a engagement party of sorts, but that's what tonight was, the next step would be getting you married as soon as possible." he smiled and looked out of the window of the carriage. I was speechless.

"George dear, we need to plan the wedding first, and that will take some time." My mother added, she looked at me knowingly as if to say 'you've got some time, it's okay'. Despite her words, I still couldn't think of anything worse than being married to a stranger, and soon.

—-

In my room my head was spinning, my life has been completely dictated by my father and I could have done nothing about it, less I want to be subject to his wrath. I walked over to my window seat and as soon as I saw opened the window the autumn wind hit my face and I couldn't help but let it out. I collapsed into the cushion of the seat and cried for the loss of my life. The wind whipped my hair and it was getting cold but I didn't care.

"Wendy…" I heard his voice before I felt his hand stroke the back of mine. My head shot up, tears still streaming down my face and I saw him. Perched on my windowsill was the man of my dreams. My father had finally done it, I'd gone around the bend. I pulled away and walked towards my dresser. I knew I was imagining things, he wasn't really there, he didn't love me and he wasn't going to take me back to Neverland. "Wendybird…why are you crying?" I heard the familiar creak of the floorboards and I knew when I turned around I'd see that brown hair, those beautiful aqua eyes and a smile that held a kiss in the corner, my kiss.

"You're not real" I whispered.

"I am too" He said as matter of factly. His boyish stubborn ways were still there.

"You're just a dream." I said, more tears falling down. I felt his hand on my shoulder, pulling me to turn around but I refused and shrugged it off.

"You look beautiful in that dress Wendy, but I do wish you wouldn't cry" He whispered the words into my ear as his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me to turn around and face him. I'd remembered that I had this red dress still on, even though the corset was loose now, it was still far to fancy to wear to bed. When he turned me I saw his eyes first, the aqua colour was piercing into me like a knife, forcing me to see him. He smiled at me that cheeky smile that he always did when he was plotting something, something mischievous. "There's my Wendy" His hands went to my face and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his coarse hands across my cheek. The smell of Neverland lingering on his body that was covered in the leaves made into makeshift clothing. His torso was bare, save for the leafy sash made to hold his weapons. His rough fingertips traced across my lip and I remember my dream of the kiss we shared. My hands trailed his torso, finding the scar that Hook had left him in the middle of his chest.

"You're a dream Peter." I said simply. His smile turned into a frown and he pulled away from me.

"I am not!" he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was so much more muscular that all those years ago. "What do I have to do to prove to you that this is real Wendy?" he sighed in frustration. He looked at me standing in my dark red dress fiddling with the lace trimming of one of the layers. I pulled my bottom lip in to bite it, knowing that I had all sorts of thoughts that a betrothed woman should not be having, especially when those thoughts are not about her future husband. He walked towards her quickly and she stumbled backwards out of surprise into the wall behind her. His hands were on either side of her head and he had her trapped. One of his hands found her cheeks and then moved into her hair. She closed her eyes as a small sigh of delight escaped her mouth. His hands pulled her towards him as his lips met hers once again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Take Me Away

After what felts like a seconds of pure bliss and perfection, Wendy pulled away and sighed. This was quite improper of her, kissing a man that she was not betrothed to. What would Mother say? Oh lord, what would Father do if he found out? When she looked over at Peter she could tell he was confused at their embrace. 'Had he kissed anyone but her before?' she wondered.

"That wasn't a thimble, was it?" Peter asked, his hands running ever so lightly across her warm, flushed cheeks. Wendy was confused, until she remembered that time so many years ago, when her room was the Darling's nursery. Michael, John and Wendy shared this room together, and while her two brothers were asleep, she offered Peter Pan a kiss.

"I should like to give you a kiss" she had said. He had held out his hand, waiting for her to give her something. "Do you know what a kiss is?" She asked, bemused.

"I shall know what it is, once you give me one!" he replied. Unknowing what to do, Wendy handed over her thimble that she used to help sew his shadow back on. He was quite confused and she found it amusing. "I suppose, I am to give you one now?"

"If you like" Wendy closed her eyes, foolishly expecting Peter to give her a real kiss. He cleared his throat and she realised that he was holding an acorn. "Thank you!" She murmured as she quickly ran to find a chain to add it to, and place it around her neck.

"No Peter," She whispered back, still breathlessly recovering after their warm lips had met in an intoxicating embrace and the memories of their first meeting. "That was..It was a kiss, a real kiss" He looked at her confused and she could see he was starting to remember what she had a few seconds ago. He looked at her and she thought her knees might give away.

"A kiss…" His voice trailed off as he quickly looked down at his pants. Her eyes followed his but she could not understand what he would be looking for. His fingers brushed across a patch of leaves at his hip and pulled out the thimble she had given him those many years ago. "This is your kiss" he said, handing her his thimble. Her mouth involuntarily dropped into the shape of a small 'O', she was completely shocked to see the small 'kiss' she had given him, so many years ago.

"You kept it? All this time?" I stared at the thimble, it was a little more rusty and smaller than she could remember - but of course, she had grown, and so had he. "I can't believe it." She whispered. She looked up to his tall frame to find that those aqua eyes she loved so much were already staring at her. He nodded at smiled that cheeky grin at her and she felt a warmth growing inside the pit of her stomach.

"I could never part with something that reminded me of you" He whispered. He looked down towards her bust where her dark red dress hugged her womanly body. His eyes widened as he found that familiar silver chain. Being a betrothed woman, she was a little embarrassed that he was looking at her, especially in what was considered a private place, but she could tell in his eyes that there was nothing malicious or greedy about the way he looked at her, like the other men she had encountered in her life. He reached for her and her breath caught in her lungs. His fingers brushed against her collarbone and he grabbed the familiar chain. The "Kiss" he had given her - an acorn from Neverland had been on the end of the long chain, hiding beneath her dress. When she realised what he had seen she felt even more in love with him, if that was possible. He wasn't just a man that sought out a womanly body that could please him, he saw her for who she was, Wendy. "You kept yours too!" He said, starting at her with that same look he had given her last night in her dreams, although she was unsure of what it meant, when she saw it on Mr Walker, she thought it could be lust, but from Peter? Never.

"Your kiss, it saved my life Peter." She looked up at him. Internally her body was screaming for him and she was bewildered, she had never felt like this before. She was no longer a young girl, and for that she was sure, but no other man had touched her the way that he had, no other man had had this kind of effect on her and for some reason, she had a feeling that no one except him, ever could.

"Wendy…" His rough fingers lifted up and traced her lips again and she thought if she died now, she would die happy. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch, the smell and presence of Pan. "Wendy, I want you to come back to Neverland with me." Her eyes shot open, for this is what she had dreamed of, for what she hoped of , this is what she wanted with all her heart. But she also feared it, returning to Neverland and loosing herself. Her brothers had almost lost all memories of their mother, father and their life in London, would she in turn, forget her life too? Would she be mad if she did? All those memories of her father and his vicious beatings, she would be happy to see them go, but the memories of her childhood with her brothers and Peter and the loving memories of her mother, she needed to keep those.

"Peter… why do you want met to go to Neverland?" She looked at him, she wasn't sure why she was arguing the point of returning to Neverland, or of running away from this house filled with bad memories and heart ache, but she needed to know whether he wanted her in the way she wanted him.

"Because, you belong in Neverland." He chuckled, and she was reminded of that boy so long ago. It wasn't the answer she wanted or needed. She wasn't expecting just a declaration of love or anything like that, but she at least wanted him to acknowledge that he, for whatever reason, wanted her to be there in Neverland, with him.

"I can't go…" she could feel the tears threatening to fall. She turned away from him and felt another crack appear on her already damaged heart.

"Why not?" he folded his arms and she felt anger beginning to come off him. "There is no more Hook, there are no more lost boys.. it will be just me and you in the hide-out!" She could feel him breathing on the nape of her neck and she wanted to feel more of him but her gut told her the same thing over and over again 'he doesn't love you' and 'you have to do what is right for your family'.

"Tonight I was at a party Peter. A man… well.. he proposed to me you see, and now I am to be, m-m-married, very soon." she still couldn't bare to look at him. She felt him tense behind her and she couldn't feel more heart broken.

"I thought we discussed this last night Wendy… You are not to be married." He spun her around so quickly she almost fell into him, but he hold her steady, his arms gripping her elbows. She wondered how a he could know about her dream? Then she realised that this too was a dream taking place in her mind and her mind had gone crazy so it need not matter. He took her hands in his brought them to his lips. As he kissed each hand she looked up at him to find, was it the glimmer of a tear? He shook his head, refusing to let her see the emotion, but she had seen enough.

"Peter.. This is all a dream.. Tomorrow when I wake, My mother and father will be getting me ready for our supper with Mr Walker, I cannot run away! If I do.. I don't know what they'll do if I ever return." He shook his head again and when he retreated from her she reached for him, missing his touch.

"Don't return. Stay in Neverland forever." His words were so soft she didn't know if she had heard them properly. His hands were running through his short brown hair and she wondered if he had given himself that haircut or if Tinker bell had helped him. Tinker bell.. another reason to not return to Neverland, Tink hated Wendy.

"But why should I return? I will have no family, I will have no lost boys, I will have no husband or children and no one to love me" he was taken aback by her words. Her tears fell freely as she could not hold the emotions back any longer.

"Would you rather marry someone you do not love then spend forever in Neverland with someone you do?" She was taken aback by his confession of knowing her love for him. His words were true, she would rather run away with him, but if she could never have her love returned, what was the point?

"How do you know whether I love you or not?" She retorted, getting impatient and frustrated with the conversation she no longer had control over.

"Because of the way you look at me," his eyes captured hers again and she felt like she was glued to them, she was a ship and they had sunken into the aqua blue of his eyes. "It is the same way I look at you Wendy." he confessed. She was absolutely shocked and had no idea what to say. He loved her? But she was sure he could not love? Had he not told her that years ago? "And I will never let you marry someone you do not love. I will take you back to Neverland, whether you like it or not!" He was angry now. "You are mine."

"No!" She shouted! Her head was swarming with thoughts and trying to comprehend whatever it was that just happened. But, before Peter could sweep her up, and steal her away in the night, Mary Darling stormed into the bedroom and Peter was on the windowwill. He took one long look at her and Wendy knew that he would be back for her tomorrow night. Without another moment to spare he was out the window. Wendy turned around and found her mother in utter shock. Mary was staring at the window that Peter Pan had just flown out of and she was trying to string together a sentence or some semblance of a reasoning for what she just witnessed. Wendy collapsed onto her knees and wept.

"Wendy… What on earth?" She was looking from the window to Wendy and back again. Mother was worried.


	5. Chapter 5 - Supper

"Wendy… I will not ask you again.. what was that?" She had kneeled in front of Wendy to where she had collapsed right after Peter had left. Her mother was frightened, that much she could tell.

"It was Peter Pan." her words were barely audible but she knew her mother had heard her. Her mother recoiled from her. "He says he is going to take me away Mother." At the end of her words Wendy began to weep again and her mother rubbed her back reassuringly.

"No one is to take my daughter away from me, lest he be your husband." She simply stated, her mother pulled her closed and kissed her temple. Reassuring her that everything would be okay. Her mother left the room and returned shortly after to help Wendy get ready for bed. She helped undo the corset of her fancy red dress and hung it nicely back in her wardrobe. Wendy slipped into her night dress, still shaking from the night's events. Wendy tried to talk about Pan but her mother shushed her and would hear no more. She put Wendy to bed and gave her a small drink of something that burnt her throat. "This will help you sleep." she smiled but Wendy knew there was still concern written all over her face. She tucked Wendy in, which she hadn't done since Wendy was a child, kissed her on the forehead and bid her goodnight.

—-

"Forget them, Wendy." He whispered in her ear. "Forget them all." Shivers sent down her spine. "Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown-up things again."

"Never is an awfully long time" She replied. His hand stretched out to take hers. His stance strong, with his one hand on his hip while he waited for her to take his hand. His messy blond curls surrounding his face and his aqua eyes gazing in to hers.

She shot up, She awoke startled by a sound at the window and she knew who is must be. "No!" She said, "No, no, no!" She had made sure to lock the window again tonight but she fear it may not be enough. He had, after all, managed to unlock it before.

"I will take you back to Neverland, whether you like it or not!"

Those words Peter had spoken were running through her head - she loved him and he loved her, but she also knew that he knew nothing of love and what it meant. He would not want to marry her, have children and grow old. Loving someone meant you wanted to spend your life together, not stay in the same place forever, never progressing. She pulled back the blankets and jumped out of bed. 'He could not take her, not tonight, not ever.' she thought. She slipped on her slippers and quickly gathered her robe and left her bedroom. She tip-toed down the hallway and down the stairs into the Darling's parlour. Father would be mad in the morning to find her here, but she had no other choice, he would be even more cross if she had gone into Michael and John's room. Wendy settled onto the lounge where her mother would entertain guests with cups of tea, and soon fell asleep with her head against the arm rest. This is not something a proper lady should do, but it was better than being stolen away in the night.

—-

It was nearing supper and Wendy's mother had let her get ready herself this time. She was trying her best to put on a brave face, but she could not forget Pan's threat.

"I will take you back to Neverland, whether you like it or not!"

"Wendy?" There was a knock at the door and Wendy flinched. She had only just managed to escape back to her room this morning without her father finding out where she had slept, but she still feared he would somehow find out. She was relieved to see, that it was just John. John's head peeked in and she gave him a small smile. "are you ready?"he asked with a curt smile. She sighed and pushed herself up from her vanity, she had been ready for ages, but her thoughts kept her from being able to go downstairs, she much rather live in ignorant bliss and pretend her future wasn't down there, waiting for her. John's eyes widened and he pushed his round glasses further up his nose. "Wow Wendy! You look like a proper lady!" he cleared his throat and held the door open for her to exit.

"Thank-you John." she giggled. She wondered if Peter did come, would John remember him? She knew Michael wouldn't he was far too young when they went to Neverland and he believed it all to be a dream. She knew she shouldn't bring it up, but she could not help herself from asking. "John? Do you remember when we were young?" she looked at him and saw his face fall. She regretted her words instantly.

"Wendy…" He warned. She knew that he must remember, he was flying right beside her on the way to Neverland, it can't be just a dream if her mother was as scared as she was about the events of last night. He remembered for sure, he just had seen her punished far too much from her father. A few times John had tried to intervene while her father was beating her, but John just learnt quickly that he would get his fair share too. Funnily enough, in the beginning, Wendy and John used to think of Hook when their father would beat them.

"No, John, You don't understand.." she tried to get him to listen but he put a hand in the air to silence her. As soon as she saw his hand, she knew it was over.

"You cannot do this again, Mother and Father have put a lot of effort into getting you this far, you need to take your place. Mr Walker will be a fine husband and you will make a beautiful wife." She sighed and she knew that John would not hear anymore of her 'delusions'. He was his father's son and she should know better than to try and bring the subject up. She remembered a time when Wendy had been in trouble at school, she was drawing Peter in her books again and when Father found out, the beating was worse than ever. He almost beat her to an inch of her life. John just watched. Mother wasn't home to see Wendy being yelled at and struck with the back of fathers hand several times. She had embarrassed him and he was going to teach her a lesson. At this horrific memory, Wendy cleared her throat to hid the tears that welled at her eyes. With that, Wendy smoothed out the skirt of the pink dress with flowers that her mother had let her wear for the occasion. She was surprised, as this was the dress her mother had worn on the night Wendy and her brothers had left for Neverland. Wendy watched as John seethed at her bedroom door, waiting for her to take his arm. She knew John was to escort her downstairs where her future husband, Mr Walker was waiting with his parents. As they walked, neither Wendy or John said a word. As they approached the parlour, Wendy locked eyes with her future husband and found the kind chocolate brown fill her with some warmth. She wished she could run away with Zachary tonight and pray he could keep her safe. It wasn't that she was afraid of Pan, but more, afraid of being trapped in a world where she would ultimately loose herself and her family. Either way, she feared that she may never really live her happy life she had once dreamed of.

"Wendy.." Her name left Mr Walkers lips and she felt goosebumps on her arm. It wasn't the kind of goosebumps you get when someone you love says your name, more when you're scared of whats to come. Michael smiled and nodded at her, in a form of greeting. Michael was looking so grown up and Wendy's heart almost broke. His orange hair was cut short, just like Father's and his suit was very formal. She'll always see Michael as the small little boy with the teddy. The whole Darling family was dressed up in their best clothing, to make a good impression for Wendy's future in-laws.

"Mr Walker, it is so lovely to see you again." She smiled as she walked over to him and he took her hand into his and brought it to his lips.

"We are to be married Wendy, please call me Zachary." He winked at her and she smiled. Zachary introduced her to his parents again as his 'fiancé. She was the perfect proper lady and said everything someone should upon meeting and got several nods of approval from her father.

—-

After dinner, everyone was sitting in the small parlour having tea and cake for dessert. Zachary and Wendy's family were getting along very well and already their parents were making wedding arrangements, neither bothering to consult the couple about it.

"Wendy, I was wondering if you would like some fresh air?" When Zachary asked her she was startled, she looked to her mother and father and found another nod of approval. Wendy set down her tea and replied the way all proper ladies do.

"Yes, Mr Walker, that would be nice." She took his hand and they walked towards the back of the house and out into the garden. She looked at the old, worn dog house and remembered her beloved family member 'Nana'. After her passing, they couldn't bring themselves to get another dog. She smiled at the memory of her, and then looked to the heavens where she knew her precious pup would be now.

"What are you thinking about Miss Darling?" He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. She pointed to the dog kennel and smiled.

"Nana was our dog a long time ago, I was just remembering her." He squeezed her hand harder as a form of comfort.

"There is a reason I brought you out here Wendy." He turned her to face him and she suddenly felt a bit anxious. "I brought you out here because I wanted to give you something, should you want to take it." Wendy audibly gasped as Zachary suddenly dropped on bended knee. "Wendy Darling, please accept this ring and do me the honour of being my wife?" She looked down at the small box as he opened it with a pop. Zachary stood and pulled the ring from the box as Wendy spoke.

"I - I - Why.. I just - I'm lost for words.." He placed the ring onto her finger and realised that she didn't even need to say 'yes', her father had already agreed to the marriage so why was he asking her again?

"She declines your offer!" came a voice, she knew the man's voice but she shut her eyes.. praying that the voice was only within her head.

"Who said that?" Zachary yelled. Wendy opened her eyes to find her betrothed searching the shadows for the voice. "Come out and show yourself!" Zachary pulled Wendy into him, trying to protect her from the shadows. Wendy knew, however, that Peter would never harm her, no.. he would only take her.

—


	6. Chapter 6 - Stolen

*Warning* Following Chapter is rated "M" - it has some distressing scenes.

"She declines your offer!" came a voice, she knew the man's voice but she shut her eyes.. praying that the voice was only within her head.

"Who said that?" Zachary yelled. Wendy opened her eyes to find her betrothed searching the shadows for the voice. "Come out and show yourself!" Zachary pulled Wendy into him, trying to protect her from the shadows. Wendy knew, however, that Peter would never harm her, no.. he would only take her.

—-

"She is mine" His voice was so deep and threatening it scared Wendy. He finally stepped out of the shadows of the back corner of their small garden, near nana's kennel. Wendy could feel Zachary's hold on her tighten as he pulled her against him. She looked at Peter and silently pleaded to him, begging him not to do this. "Wendy…" he said. "It's time to go.." he reached out his hand offering it to Wendy for her to take.

"She is not going anywhere with you!" yelled Zachary as he pushed Wendy behind him, out of Peter's sight.

"She will leave here with me tonight. She is not to marry you." Peter spat his last words, and Zachary recoiled, disgusted with such unrefined behaviour.

"And who are you to say that?" Zachary retorted. Peter stepped closer towards the couple slowly. Wendy peeked at him from behind Zachary. Peter was taller than Zachary, and looked to be stronger. Peter had faced countless villains and she was sure Zachary had not. If this were to turn into a fight, which she hoped it wouldn't, Peter would undoubtedly win.

"I am the one she wants." Peter made a move to look at her, but she closed her eyes and hid behind Zachary. She did not want to stay, but she did not want to go. She was completely hopeless. She stepped out from behind Zachary and dismissed any attempts he was making to pull her back behind him.

"Peter.. please." she begged.

"You know this neanderthal of a man?" Zachary said, bewildered. She turned around quickly and glared at Zachary. Before Peter could start another argument Wendy interjected.

"You have no idea who he is or what he is capable of, so if I were you, Mr Walker, I would refrain from calling him names." she wasn't intending to pick sides at all, but naturally she fell into line next to Peter. Zachary looked as if he could kill Peter and Wendy knew she had to somehow diffuse the situation by getting one of them to leave. She turned to Peter, "Peter I cannot go with you, I need to be here, I need to get married and have a family." Wendy searched his aqua eyes for understanding but all she could see was determination. He was not going to give her up so easily.

"You can marry me Wendy. We can live happily together." His hand held her cheek and she knew she could be happy with him.

"Excuse me! What is all this rubbish? Wendy is my fiancé!" Zachary stormed over to Peter and punched him square in the jaw. Peter tumbled down to the grass, but before she could reach down to help him Zachary pulled her to him. "Now listen here Wendy. We will never mention this sorry excuse for a man ever again, he does not exist! You will not speak of him, you will not think of him and you will never see him again. You will marry me, you will bear my children and we will live happily ever after." His words had so much venom that she was reminded of Hook.

"I will not marry a man that speaks to me that way!" Wendy tried to pull away from him but she smacked her, hard, with the back of his hand. She fell to the ground as her cheek began to burn. She looked back to where Peter was to find he was gone, he'd flown away. She was relieved but also now wished he took her with him.

"I think I might need to have a word with your father about your disobedience. Oh yes, your father and I have spoken about that quite a lot, and he's shared with me the many ways he has learnt to silence you." She looked up at the man she thought was a gentleman, but turned out, he was a snake just like his father. He pulled her up by her elbow and made her face him. He laughed as he wiped the tears away from her face. "We're going to return inside, I will make an excuse for you to go upstairs and retire for the evening. If you do not do as you are told, this marriage will be HELL for you and I will make every day, a nightmare, do you understand?" She simply nodded. She knew how to cover a red face for she had done it so many times to cover marks from her father, she pulled her wavy brown hair in front of her face as they both returned inside. She avoided eye contact with everyone in the room and made a beeline for her bedroom, what she was most frightened of, was that no one would recognise that she was hiding her face, and that if they did notice, they wouldn't do anything to help her. What she should have been more scared of, is that Zachary Walker followed her up to her bedroom.

—-

She tried to close the door behind her but he smirked as he shoved it open. "Do not, make, a , sound." he said, emphasising each word so she knew it was a threat. She gulped and she wanted to assure him she wouldn't be a bother at all, but this man in front of her was not the one she had met at the party the previous night. No, he was something far more sinister and evil. He grabbed her by the throat and planted his lips onto hers and she felt her throat constrict, she couldn't breathe. Her hands found his chest and she used all of her strength to push him. He released his hold on her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. He picked her up by the hair and covered her mouth before she could let out a scream. One of Mr Walker's hands held both of Wendy's behind her back. "Scream and ends worse for you, do you understand?" She nodded as she began to cry silently. With her hands held behind her back with one hand, his other hand ripped the front of her mothers dress, she almost let out a protest but couldn't find her voice, and was thankful she couldn't. He released her hands and she considered fighting against him, screaming, scratching him, doing something but his hands moved to the front of the dress and continued to rip it from her body. She was so shocked she was frozen. She had nowhere to run or hide and she somehow knew that if she were to scream, no one would come to help her anyway.

He pulled the remnants of the dress from her body and she was left standing in front of him naked. He pushed her onto her knees as he smirked at her. Wendy couldn't bring herself to look at him, she had lost. His hand grabbed her chin as the other undid his trousers. She was appalled that such act would be completely without being married, but she knew this man had no 'gentleman' in him anymore. Everything he had said to her was to get her to this point. His proud smirk snarked at her as he released his manhood from the constraints of his pants. He shoved his member inside her mouth as his hand forced her to take him deeper into her throat. Her muffled cries and gags filled the room as his paced quickened. Wendy wished and prayed for the end, but knew that he would never be done with torturing her. He pulled her hair and was forcing her mouth to move along his cock faster and she thought for sure that she would vomit. When after what felt like forever, he finally released inside of her mouth and released his hold on her. She fell to the floor once more and felt completely dirty, violated. The tears fell down freely as her soon to be husband stormed out of the room and down the stairs.

—

Wendy lay there, curled in a ball, on the floor naked, unable to move or talk. All she could do as whimper as the tears fell. Her mother was the first to find her, and she knew instantly what had occurred. Wendy looked up at her mother, her mother shushed her. She helped Wendy off of the floor, wrapped her in Wendy's robe and assisted her to the bathroom. Mother bathed Wendy, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Her mother prayed that Mr Walker hadn't gone too far, but she knew that it was a high possibility. Wendy did not know, but her mother had be succumbed to the same cruelness by Wendy's father. She had considered of telling Wendy of those horrors, but decided it wasn't the time. Wendy needed to heal first.

—


	7. Chapter 7 - Healing

Wendy had bruises everywhere. Her brother and father had no care in the world for her bruises, they thought that if she had them, it meant that she was somehow in the wrong. Wendy was no stranger to bruises however, growing up, she had never fully recovered from a her beatings before she received a new one, leaving her skin shades of black, blue and green. Her mother had many arguments with their father over the past few days, refusing to let Wendy out of her sight and anywhere near Mr Walker. Her father however, had insisted that the wedding still go ahead, and Mr Darling, always had the final word. The wedding was set for 2 days from now, and Wendy and her mother were in constant discussion on how to get her away.

"Why hasn't Peter returned?" Her mother had asked. "He needs to you away from here, away from that wretched man." her mother was knitting, something she did when she was stressed.

"Mother, I told you, I rejected him, why would he want to come back?" she murmured as her mother and herself warmed themselves by the fire in Wendy's room.

"Is there a way to call him back to us?" Wendy's mother asked, desperate.

"He doesn't exactly receive letters or telegrams mother." Wendy's eyes trailed to the window and as she looked out she could see it, second start to the right. Wendy still felt damaged, she had nightmares every night about the things that Zachary had forced her to do. She had not seen him since, her mother would make sure she was never at the house when Zachary was, much to her father's protest. There was an excuse for every outing that father could not refuse "Wedding Dress shopping" or "Cake testing" or "Bridesmaids Dresses" something to do with the nuptials that he simply could not refuse.

"Well if he loved you, he would take you away from here." Wendy looked at her mother as a tear fell down the older woman's face. She knew her mother had been through just as many hardships as she had, but they both had never spoken of them. Sometimes she would hear her mother crying while father was out of the house. Wendy could even remember a time when she was very young and her mother tried to leave, but father had caught them both before they could get on the train.

"I don't think he loves me anymore Mother." She wrapped her legs up to her torso and rocked herself. "I'll be okay, I'm strong, like you are. I can do this." She eyed her mother and her mother shook her head.

"You shouldn't have to endure what I have, if not worse."

"But, it is what it is, if I do a good enough job, maybe he will get better." Wendy tried to be reassuring

"That's what I thought about your father." Mother sighed. She'd given up on her knitting and thrown it into the basket.

"Mother?" She sat up and looked at her mother, admiring her strength. "I think I'll be alright to sleep alone tonight." Her mother nodded at her words and kissed her head.

"If you need me, you know where I'll be." she caressed her daughter's cheeks and left the room quickly smiling at her before she closed the door.

Wendy settled into her warm bed and thought of Peter. She wished she had been able to help him up that night, she had no idea whether he was okay or not. He has said that she could marry him, but she didn't get a chance to respond, she would have screamed 'yes!' and gone back to Neverland, for all she really wanted was him to want her.

"She was leaving you, Pan." Snarled Hook "Your Wendy was leaving you." The look in Peter's face made her heart ache. "Why should she stay?" Hook asked. "What have you to offer? You are incomplete. She'd rather grow up than stay with you." Hook laughed. "Let us now take a peep into the future. What's this I see?'Tis the fair Wendy. She's in her nursery. The window's shut."

"I'll open it!" Peter screamed, trying to fight back.

"I'm afraid the window's barred." Hook chuckled.

"I'll call out her name." Peter yelled. He was holding back tears.

"She can't hear you." Hook whispered.

"No!" Peter begged

"She can't see you." Hook taunted

"Wendy!" Peter pleaded.

"She's forgotten all about you." Hook goaded.

"Stop! Please! Stop it!" He screamed, defeated.

"And what is this I see? There is another in your place." Hook continued. "He is called... husband." Hook taunted and Peter finally collapsed to the ground. Peter was defeated.

"No! Peter!" Wendy screamed

"You die alone… and unloved." Hook whispered.

"Peter!" She whispered as she awoke. She pulled herself upright as the tears started to fall. "Peter.." she cried.

"Wendy.." He whispered.

Her bleary eyes shot up and she could just make out a shadow in the dark. "Peter?" She asked. He came closer and she could make out his facial features in the moonlight. She wiped her tears and leapt out of her bed. "You came back?" she sniffled. He nodded. She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him. She ignored the bruises on her body that screamed pain, because all she needed in that moment was him.

"How could I leave you here with him?" He asked. She could hear the sorrow in his voice. She pulled back to look at him and found a tear rolling down his cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb, noticing the big bruise on the bottom of his jaw.

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry!" she kissed his jaw, hoping to make it feel better.

"You're covered in them." He pulled away and looked at her more carefully and she was embarrassed. Her night clothes showed her neck and her arms and she knew the bruises were still there. "Oh Wendy, I'm sorry he did this to you." His fingers brushed her bruises as another tear fell from his aqua eyes. "It's all my fault." he whispered.

"Is that why you didn't come back straight away? You thought this was your fault?" She asked, tipping his chin up to look at her. He nodded silently as he whimpered. "This is NOT your fault, you understand? He is a vile, evil man and he would have done this had you been there or not!" She pulled his head into her shoulder and held him close as he sobbed.

"When Tink had told me what he did.." he trailed off but Wendy shushed him.

"Don't worry, I'm okay." she whispered. She brushed his hair away with her fingers and he sighed into her. "I love you Peter Pan" she murmured into his ear. He pulled away and looked down into her eyes.

"I love you too Wendy lady." his fingers brushed her lips and she smiled at the use of her nickname. He leant down and let their lips embrace in the utmost intimate of kisses, pouring love into each other. When Peter pulled away she felt the need an instant loss. He looked at her those big aqua eyes and she knew that look was filled with love. "Wendy, please come back with me."

"Yes, please. Take me away from here." She sighed. Peter smiled as he finally felt like he could keep her safe, he could finally have his Wendy back and love her forever in Neverland. "Wait, Peter?" his eyes met hers and he was worried, she giggled and pecked him on the cheek "It's okay, I was just wondering if I could pack some clothes first? Last time I only had my night dress to wear and it was very dirty after a while, and I could not wash it because I had nothing else to wear!" Peter smiled.

"Whatever you can carry, we shall take." He nodded. He offered to help, but Wendy declined. He was grateful because he had no idea what she would need. Wendy didn't have any thing to put her clothing in, so she simply packed as much as she could and wrapped it in her bedsheets. Peter, being Peter, took the bundle from her and told her to pack another of anything else she wanted. Wendy remembered some of Father's old clothing in her dress up trunk and quickly retrieved them from under her bed, she thought it would make a good gift for Peter, if he would want them. She stashed some other things she could find around her room to make life in Neverland easier, shoes, a wash cloth, towel, her robe and whatever else she could find. When she was finished, she felt the strong need to say goodbye to her mother but she knew better. "Are you ready?" He asked. She simply nodded and took Peter's hand. Not taking a second glance at the home of her childhood as Peter took her on the familiar journey towards the second star on the right.


End file.
